


Shadow of the Free Man

by MrProphet



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Shadow of the Free Man

Trust is not easy for him. He has seen us as slaves, bound in the service of his enemies, and what we tell him is so much at odds with how he thinks.

He thinks to fight and we tell him to run; to leave the war behind.

We tell him his mission lies elsewhere.

It is only at the storehoue he understands, when he finds the children - the last children of humanity - and wakes them from their long, frozen sleep; when he leads them out into the light and fights his way to the train; when he takes them to freedom.

As he guides his charges away from the battle, he knows what we have known. That the war is for the Free Man; he is the Shepherd.


End file.
